What Hurts The Most
by mandapandapeddie
Summary: "He wanted to cry, but he needed to stay strong to save her." "She wanted to cry, she thought she lost him forever." Not related to any song. Peddie one-shot


**Author's note: I HATED the Sinner storyline; however I just randomly came up with this idea at like 1 in the morning one day (US Central time) and decided to write it. If this is similar to any story on here already, it is purely coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, Peddie would make out every episode. **

* * *

His best day? When Patricia finally admitted her feelings to him and became his girlfriend.

His worst day? Well, more like days, several to be exact. It hadn't been as long at first, though. He didn't realize how long it was until he started to think back.

He loved her. She didn't love him. Or did she?

She told him she hated him, but did she really?

* * *

She realized she was tricked, but too late. Why couldn't she figure out that she was tricked by the fact that _Denby_ had given her Eddie's laptop? She _was_ on Team Evil after all.

She wanted to run back to him and apologize. Wait, apologize? She's Patricia Williamson, she doesn't apologize. Okay, so she wouldn't apologize, she would just stand her ground, but tell him that she believes him. But she couldn't because she was trapped; trapped by evil and soon by a world of nothingness.

* * *

He was hurt. She hated him? But he cared so much about her; he would never do anything intentionally to hurt her. He had no idea what he did wrong. Not even 5 minutes ago, they were holding hands and now she hates him and thinks he's a creep? What the hell happened?

He saw these messages on his laptop. He apparently sent these. But he didn't.

_Who could possibly have sent those?_ He wondered.

The next day "Patricia" forgave him. He was so happy. He cared about her a lot and tried to keep her away from becoming one of "them"

"Patricia" came running into the drama room crying. He was angry. Who would make his Yacker so upset?

The sad thing? The real Patricia never saw how much he cared about her. If she did, she wouldn't have been jealous when she saw his arm around KT; she wouldn't have told him he could be with KT instead of her. The real Patricia never got to see how much he cared about her and how much he wanted to keep her safe.

He finally realized the truth and his heart was broken. He tried to keep her safe and he failed. He wanted nothing more than for her to be safe and protected, but he failed. The Osirian failed. He failed to keep his girlfriend safe. Wait, was she his girlfriend? Did the real Patricia forgive him or was it the possessed one? Didn't matter, all that mattered was getting the real Patricia back.

The vision he had, how had it not clicked? She _was_ acting a little un-Patricia these last few days, but frankly, he kind of enjoyed it, so he never thought twice.

He wanted to cry, but he needed to stay strong to save her. He cared too much about her to waste time. He needed to save her so she wouldn't suffer any longer.

He was hurt at what she was saying to him at the Gatehouse. He knew it wasn't really her, but it still hurt. The words not only hurt, but so did knowing that his real girlfriend was trapped and suffering.

Later that day, she told him she was glad she didn't remember all their memories. He tried to get her to remember all their memories, like when she poured milk on his head, the first time they kissed, which was her first kiss; their first date, the first time they saw each other; he told her he'd rather the world end than her not to care about him.

THAT is how much he cared about her.

Finally, it was all over and the real Patricia, the girl he loved, was back. It may have only been several days but it felt like ages. Because what hurts the most is almost losing the one you love.

She thanked KT for looking after him while she was gone. When she saw his arm around KT, she couldn't help but wonder. She knew he didn't send those messages, but maybe after all that happened over these last several days he didn't want to be with her anymore. If the real her had been around instead of the fake one, she wouldn't be questioning.

She was relieved when he was only joking about wanting to be with KT over her. She said it was okay, but she's Patricia, of course it's not okay.

They kissed as fireworks went off.

_How clique is that? _She thought. But she was so happy.

* * *

Her best day? Well, that was when she finally succumbed to her feelings for him. He's not just some player like he seems to portray. He's a really sweet person and anyone would be lucky to have him. But not him, just someone similar, because he was hers and nobody steals things from Patricia Williamson.

Her worst day? Well, the next term, second half of senior year, the day of graduation, to be exact.

She thought being trapped in a sarcophagus for several days was tough. But that doesn't compare to graduation when she thought that her boyfriend had died.

* * *

He knew he had a destiny to fulfill. He had to save the world. No, he didn't want to die at 18, but by dying the world was safe again which meant that Patricia was safe and that's all that mattered. Patricia being safe was his happiness.

* * *

She wanted to cry, she thought she lost him forever and it was something that she didn't want to think about. She liked that her boyfriend was meant to be a hero, but why did that mean having to die in order to save the world?

He started to cough, he was alive. She was so relieved. Because what hurts the most is almost losing the one you love.

He asked if she was okay. His first priority was her. And that warmed her heart, though she would never admit that.

He lost his special powers, but she didn't care, he was still a superhero to her.

He's the only person that could get her to dance. That takes a special person; she won't dance with just anyone.

They may not show it much, but they do care about each other a lot. They care enough about each other to insult the other without them getting mad.

She would always be his Yacker and he would always be her Weasel, Slimeball, Weasel Face, Cockroach, Krueger and maybe some other insulting name depending on what he did and/or what her mood was.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if it's kind of jumpy, I tried not to make it not that way. I don't, however, apologize for any feels this may have given out because that was entirely my intention, because I'm evil :D **

**I'm not really sure on how many days it was between 3x30 and 3x40. I originally thought 7 (with my recollection of cliffhangers and when a new day started), with Patricia not being Patricia five full days and two half days, but they were in school every episode, so unless they go to school on weekends, there was some more time lapse in an episode. I haven't watched those episodes since they aired, so I could be wrong. If anyone knows or has thoughts, if you could PM me, that would be great.**


End file.
